Nightmare
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: ¿Y si un día te olvidas de quién eres quedando atrapado junto a varios chicos como tu en un lugar desconocido? (...)No sabes como sentirte exactamente, sabes que tiene razón pero no dejas de pensar en quienes se sacrificaron por salvarte, en sus rostros llenos de miedo por morir, en sus cuerpos ensangrentados.(...)


**HTTYD y The Maze Runner no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks y James Dashner respectivamente.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic participa en el reto de Marzo "Crossovers" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk**

* * *

_**= Nightmare =**_

Abres los ojos de golpe siendo víctima de un miedo casi irracional. La cabeza te mata con un fuerte dolor. No sabes por qué estás ahí, en esa jaula de metal que sube a gran velocidad.

Te esfuerzas en retener los recuerdos de tu vida, porque algo dentro de ti te dice que lo olvidaras, que serás incapaz de recordar quien fuiste en el pasado, pero el dolor punzante de tu cerebro más el chirrido metálico no son de ayuda para impedirlo.

Entras en desesperación ante la rápida pérdida de tus recuerdos y el interminable ascenso. Entonces, de la misma manera en que tus recuerdos desparecieron por completo y volviendo imposible recordar quien eras, susurras lo último que no se perdió:

— Hiccup, me llamo Hiccup.

Después de lo que piensas que fue media hora escuchas una alarma, dándote cuenta de que la jaula se había detenido. Se abren las puertas dejando ver a un grupo de chicos que difícilmente puedes distinguir, pues tus ojos no se acostumbran a la claridad aun.

Murmuran cosas que te resultan inteligibles y aquella jaula se sacude al compás de los brincos de un chico alto con tatuajes en su barbilla.

— Día uno novato

En cuanto pisas tierra firme repleta de pasto crecido, corres tan rápido como tus piernas te lo permiten, teniendo la esperanza de llegar a algún lado donde estés a salvo. Das un mal paso en un montículo de tierra y caes girado por la fuerza y velocidad que llevabas, descubriendo que estas en un enorme lugar rodeado de una pared inmensa.

— ¿Qué…es este lugar? — te preguntas a ti mismo antes de que te tomen por los brazos y te obliguen a caminar hasta una especie de cárcel.

**0-0-0-0**

Un mes después de estar ahí y sin dejar de ser el novato, a mitad de tu juicio por desobedecer las reglas, ya que habías entrado al laberinto en el momento en el que se cerraban las puertas — y el haber sobrevivo la noche junto a Snotlout salvando a Reinar, ayudó a que no te expulsaran como lo habían hecho anteriormente con otro habitante—, la alarma suena y todos acuden a lo que conocen como la caja, pues un día anterior había subido con suministros pero extrañamente sin otro chico. Tanto tú como los otros habitantes, sabían que algo insólito estaba pasando.

Una vez todos reunidos, Tuffnut fue quien bajó a la caja.

— Es una chica— anunció para la sorpresa de todos.

La chica golpea en la cara a tu amigo y se las arregla para salir por su cuenta, empujándote a ti y a Fishlegs mientras se abre paso con las manos en puños.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¿¡Por qué me tienen aquí?! — los comentarios respecto a quien la "tendría" primero cesaron ante su histeria y agresividad.

Eret y Tuffnut trataban de calmarla llevándose uno que otro golpe al tratar de acercarse. Entonces, la chica empieza a desvanecerse cayendo sobre sus rodillas, pareciera que ya no es consciente de nada y te mira con sus prominentes ojos azules directamente a los tuyos.

_Todo va a cambiar_

Te sorprendes al escuchar su voz en tu cabeza.

— Hiccup…— murmura como última palabra antes de perder el conocimiento, cayendo completamente al suelo y dejando ver lo que traía en su mano.

Todos te miran tan sorprendidos e incrédulos como tú cuando dijo tu nombre.

— ¿Qué es eso? pregunta Snotlout cuando Tuffnut tomó el papel arrugado que cayó de su mano al desmayarse.

—…Ella es…la última— lee sin entender a que se refiere esa frase.

Toman a la chica y se la llevan, dejándote extrañamente inquieto, con ganas de seguirlos y estar junto a ella, pues algo te dice que la conoces pero eres incapaz de corroborar si no es una simple corazonada.

_Todo va a cambiar Hiccup_

— ¿Qué te pasa? — te pregunta Fishlegs antes tu reacción por seguir escuchándola y decides no mencionar lo que pasa por tu cabeza involuntariamente.

**0-0-0-0**

— Antes de ir a correr vas a necesitar algunas cosas, así que sígueme Larcho*— te hace saber Snotlout, una vez que sales de tu sentencia, siendo un corredor.

Te lleva hasta un cuarto que está repleto de armas, mochilas, cajas, pero principalmente, en medio, está una réplica exacta de lo que es el laberinto y al área.

— Aquí es donde debemos venir luego de recorrer el laberinto y marcamos todo el recorrido para después tratar de descifrar si eso nos llevara a algún lado. — dice con naturalidad mientras te fijas en la réplica y en un momento te preguntas si serás capaz de memorizarlo todo— toma.

Te lanza unos calzoncillos y lo miras extrañado.

— Calzones de corredor, ya sabes, te mantiene todo en su lugar.

Sigues sus indicaciones y tomas un arma para defenderte en caso de que se topen con un Dragón, algo de fruta, agua y ya están listos para salir.

— Escucha— te dice mientras las puertas se abren lentamente— corre, como si tu vida dependiera de ello, porque así es.

Empieza a correr y respiras profundo antes de seguirlo.

Recorren varios pasajes sin encontrarse con algún Dragón, pues según te había dicho, ellos solo salen de noche o al menos la mayoría del tiempo es así.

Se detienen un par de veces para beber un poco de agua y morder una manzana antes de seguir corriendo y llegar hasta el pozo en el que habías lanzando al Dragón que mataste y donde otros más habían entrado como si de su nido se tratara.

— El Dragón se fue por ahí— meditaba Snotlout, la extraña desaparición de los demás dragones.

Lanzas una piedra justo en el lugar donde lo habían hecho y ambos se sorprenden con un nuevo descubrimiento.

**0-0-0-0**

Todos se sienten tan asustados como tu cuando las puertas no se cerraron y el ocaso ya estaba acabando.

— ¡Ninguna se cerró! — Confirma uno de los habitantes que viene del lado este.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — te pregunta Astrid en voz alta primero.

_Ellos vendrán y no descansaran hasta matarnos a todos._

Te estremeces ante el comunicado y a pesar de todo, aun te cuesta entender cómo es que ella sabe todo.

Se escucha el sonido que conoces bien y ves como a lo lejos varios dragones vienen en camino a gran velocidad.

— ¡Todos al gran salón*!— gritas incluso cuando ya todos se dirigen hacia allí.

—Deprisa Astrid, deprisa— prácticamente le gritas cuando no avanza y mira con sorpresa aquellas bestias.

El aérea ya está repleta de los dragones así como de gritos de desesperación que solo te hacen correr más rápido de lo que lo haces en el laberinto y aferrarte a la mano de Astrid con miedo de perderla.

— ¡Corran, corran, corran! — grita mientras prácticamente Tuffnut empuja a todos para no obstruir la entrada del gran salón.

— ¡Hiccup! — te grita Astrid obligándote a mirar atrás.

Sientes un enorme miedo cuando ves al gran dragón negro a punto de _picar_ a Astrid, por lo que te detienes en seco y la haces a un lado recibiendo tú la picadura y preparándote para la transformación*

**0-0-0-0**

— Nosotros hicimos esto Astrid, creamos el laberinto y los escogimos a ellos para el experimento— le dices al borde del llanto cuando recuperas la memoria.

_Lo sé_, te dice para tu sorpresa, _así como también descubrí la respuesta al laberinto._

No sabes cómo sentirte al respecto pero en ese momento te importa más sacar a tus amigos de ahí.

— ¡¿Sabes el riesgo que va a ser salir tantos al laberinto?! — te lo dice con exasperación Snotlout una vez que dices el plan y varios habitantes, entre ellos Fishlegs y Tuffnut aceptan ir contigo.

— Lo sé y por eso necesito de tu colaboración— respondes tajante.

Snotlout sabe que es la única opción y termina aceptando.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Astrid? — le cuestiona Tuffnut

_CORRER_

La miras discretamente entendiendo que es el código del que te había hablado.

_CAPTURAR, SANGRAR, MORIR, ESTIRAR, OPRIMIR._

— Sí— responde al fin— yo me encargare de esa parte.

**0-0-0-0**

Corres al frente del grupo asegurándote de tener muy de cerca a Astrid y Fishlegs, pareciera que los Dragones sabían que ese día intentarían escapar y aparecen prácticamente a cada vuelta que dan, el grupo se va haciendo cada vez más pequeño y estas lamentando tantas muertes.

Al fin llegan todos al pozo, pero lamentablemente tres Dragones están en la retaguardia del grupo empezando a combatir contra Snotlout.

Miras la situación y a varios habitantes que están al borde del colapso nervioso, Fishlegs escondiéndose detrás de la rubia y ella mirándote con miedo sin saber qué hacer, sosteniendo con fuerza el arma oxidada que lleva.

—Ve Astrid, cuidare tu espalda— le dices con seriedad cuando el tercer Dragón esquiva a casi todo el grupo intentando llegar hasta ustedes—, Fishlegs, acompáñala.

Ambos asienten y se lanzan al pozo cayendo justo en la entrada.

**0-0-0-0**

— ¡No funciona! — grita desesperada Astrid intentado teclear la última palabra.

Fishlegs se veía asustado mientras tu peleas con el Dragón evitando que se acerque a la rubia.

— ¡Sigue probando! — gritas pateando al Dragón esquivando su ataque para picarte.

— Correr, capturar, sangrar, morir, estirar—dice Astrid tecleando de nueva cuenta el código del laberinto— oprimir, ¡maldición no ingresa!

Ves por el rabillo del ojo como Fishlegs se acerca con intenciones de ayudarla y descubre algo que habían pasado por alto.

— Oprimir— dice para molestia de la rubia que está a nada de golpear la computadora— Hay que oprimir el botón.

Gritas recibiendo un golpe del Dragón en la batalla por llegar hasta la computadora, entonces, ves como Fishlegs presiona un botón que estaba oculto y justo cuando el Dragón va a atacarte de nueva cuenta se desactiva.

**0-0-0-0**

Por enésima vez te acomodas en la cama observando lo interesante que te resulta el techo.

_Hiccup_

Sonríes al escucharla de nuevo, deseando tenerla a tu lado y embriagarte con el aroma de su cabello recién lavado.

_¿Tampoco puedes dormir?_ Respondes agradecido

_No, no me gustó que me separaran de ti._

_A mi tampoco, pero no creo que les parezca correcto que duermas rodeada de chicos._

_No les importó mandarme al área llena de chicos._

Te das otra vuelta antes de responderle.

_Aun me cuesta creer todo esto de la llamarada*_

_Y a mí que CRUEL sea bueno._

_Astrid, te prometo que…_

_No digas más Hiccup, deja las promesas a un lado, de no ser por ti todos hubiéramos muerto en el laberinto._

_Pero la mitad no lo logró._

_Hubiera sido peor que nadie lo hubiera logrado._

No sabes como sentirte exactamente, sabes que tiene razón pero no dejas de pensar en quienes se sacrificaron por salvarte, en sus rostros llenos de miedo por morir, en sus cuerpos ensangrentados.

_Gracias Hiccup_

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque me cuidaste en todo momento, a pesar de que oculté cosas siempre estuviste conmigo, no tienes idea de la desesperación que sentí cuando ese Dragón te atacó y no ingresaba la última palabra._

_Prometí que te cuidaría._ Te sientes agradecido de que todos estén dormidos y la obscuridad envuelva el cuarto, así solo tú sabes de tu sonrojo.

_Te dije que nada de promesas._

_No acabo de hacer esa promesa._

Extrañamente empiezas a sentir el sueño que habías perdido e ignoras el estruendoso sonido de los ronquidos de Snotlout.

_Duerme ya Hiccup, necesitas recuperar fuerzas tanto como yo._

_Está bien_. Dices muy en tu contra. _Te veré en la mañana._

**0-0-0-0**

Abres los ojos sintiendo que Astrid no está, sintiendo que perdiste la conexión.

_Astrid_. La llamas esperando que no fuera verdad.

Era como despertarse un día sin dientes, no necesitas verte al espejo para saber que no están ahí.

Te sientes impotente y de alguna manera desesperado de haberla perdido de cierta manera.

_Astrid_ .Intentas de nuevo pero esta vez con más desesperación.

— ¡Maldición! — grita Snotlout alejándose de una ventana que no viste en la noche.

Un hombre con el rostro deforme se asoma por ahí gritando algo inteligible.

Te levantas bruscamente sin entender nada al igual que los demás y descubriendo un tatuaje en la nuca de Snotlout.

**Propiedad de CRUEL. Grupo A, Recluta A7. El Líder.**

— Tu también tienes uno— te hace saber Tuffnut cuando le notificas a todos del extraño tatuaje, mientras "El líder" iba al espejo del baño.

Te tocas la nuca como si eso fuera hacerte saber lo que dice.

_Hiccup…ayúdame._

Volteas con brusquedad hacia la puerta de la habitación olvidando por completo lo del tatuaje, luchando contra ti mismo por no salir corriendo de entre los cuerpos putrefactos del comedor en búsqueda de Astrid.

— ¡Hiccup, espera! — te grita Tuffnut cuando corres fuera de la habitación.

Corres como si estuvieras en el laberinto, esperando llegar a Astrid sin saber donde se encuentra.

_Hiccup._

Su voz suena angustiada.

_Hiccup ayúdame._

_¿Dónde estás Astrid? _

Pero no te responde. _Hiccup._ Parece que ya no es capaz de escucharte.

Llegas a lo que parece su habitación, el letrero con su nombre te lo dice.

Entonces, tu corazón se detiene.

**Astrid Hofferson. Grupo A, Recluta A1.**

**La Traidora.**

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ti dice que la quieres. Sabias que ocultaba cosas, sabes que la denominación traidora puede ser tan cierta como el miedo que tienes por no tenerla cerca.

La necesitas.

Tanto como cuando construyeron el laberinto.

* * *

Larcho: término usado en TMR, podría ser sinónimo de chico, tipo o algo por el estilo.

Gran salón: La verdad no recuerdo como le llaman al lugar donde se reúnen y escondieron cuando pasó lo de los penitentes y decidí llamarlo así para hacer un crossover decente.

Llamarada: Es como se le denominó al virus que se esparció en el mundo cuando las llamas del sol calcinaron la tierra. (Ya sé que para cualquier fanático — o adorador como yo— de TMR esto llega a ser un insulto porque saben muy bien de que hablo).

* * *

Y al fin fusioné mis dos grandes traumas :3 creo que esa fue la razón de fuerza mayor por la que entré al reto ^^

Sinceramente quedé satisfecha con el resultado, ¿a ustedes qué les pareció?

Espero por todos sus comentarios, dudas, criticas constructivas, etc. C:

Sin más que decir, esta larcha con alma de dragón espera que de verdad les haya gustado ^^

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

**29-Marzo-2015**


End file.
